


Communion

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey and Raven, reunited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communion

Granted, it had been awkward at first. Raven looked younger than he had ever seen her, and Joey wasn't sure what feeling still existed. For her, there had been time, but all he recalled nearly from the point he'd walked in her dreams to help her was a blur.

She looked frail, and vulnerable, and though he knew it was only an illusion, he ached to be able to hold her close, to make her know he still harbored such strong feelings for her.

So it was with immense relief that he found her waiting for him, away from the others, cloak held away as her arms were open to him. She enfolded him, and he her, as a wordless communion of emotions passed within their small space.


End file.
